<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Spider-Man by cupcakeloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424521">I Am Spider-Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeloki/pseuds/cupcakeloki'>cupcakeloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Irondad, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeloki/pseuds/cupcakeloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Endgame final battle Peter got the stones off Thanos instead of Tony..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Spider-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prepare yourself🤷🏻♀️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rescue blasted Thanos using her repulsors, causing him to skid far across the ground, his double bladed sword being thrown away from him. A large explosion caused the ground shake and the people in a half mile vicinity to fall to the ground. Captain Marvel was blown into some nearby debris and the infinity gauntlet was loose on the ground. Both Iron Man and Thanos charged for it. Thanos got to it first but Iron Man tackled him away before he had the chance to pick it up. Thanos quickly punched Iron Man away and Thor took the billionaire’s place, trying to ‘go for the head’ with Stormbreaker. He summoned Mjolnir and used both weapons to try to kill Thanos. Captain America came up behind the Titan and grabbed Stormbreaker’s handle, pulling it towards himself  to help Thor decapitate Thanos. Thanos head butted Thor to the ground and threw Captain America to his side. About to punch the super soldier, Thanos was pushed back by Captain Marvel, who too was quickly thrown aside by Thanos. The titan picked up the gauntlet and placed it on his right hand. Just before he snapped his fingers, Captain Marvel had returned and was preventing his fingers from moving. Thanos pulled the Power Stone out of its place on the gauntlet and placed it inside a closed fist before punching Captain Marvel far away from him. Iron Man looked over to Doctor Strange, who stuck up one finger. Iron Man knew what he had to do, there was only one outcome where the Avengers won.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up to go get the gauntlet from the Titan but before he could, Spider-Man had appeared and was trying to pull it off by himself. Before Tony had a chance to even react, Thanos beat the boy to the ground and chuckled at his pathetic and unsuccessful attempt to remove the gauntlet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am inevitable”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanos snapped his fingers to wipe out half the population of the Universe. But nothing happened. He looked at the back of his hand which was bare of infinity stones. He turned to face the young 16 year old who was kneeling to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO PETER!” Tony screamed as he saw what was happening. He started flying across the battlefield towards him, but he was just too far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was channeling the energy of all six infinity stones as his nanotech suit formed its own gauntlet around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I. am. Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that Thanos and his army started to turn to dust and Peter had saved The universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony landed a metre away from Peter before running over to him, catching him in his arms as he collapsed to the ground. The whole battlefield was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, what did you do? What the hell did-“ He choked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was resting across Tony’s lap. One of Tony’s arms was supporting Peter’s head and the other was cuddling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I wanted to make you proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PETER?!” Steve shouted out and started sprinting over to the other two heroes. “Peter” he said quietly, voice breaking once he saw his son so pale and barely moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Avengers were watching the army dust away but they all moved their eyes to Steve when they heard him shout. They had no idea what was going on but by the urgency of Steve and the pain in his voice, they could only assume the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve froze a couple metres away from Peter, who was still in Tony’s arms, and suddenly started to find breathing a lot more challenging. He slowly walked over to the boy and grasped his hand, tears streaming down his face and on to his son’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter I would’ve got to the gauntlet, why didn’t you just let me get to the gauntlet? You should’ve stayed out the fight the moment you had given it to Carol.” Tony bawled, he too crying over his son’s slowly dying body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then you would b-be the one dying and I c-couldn’t let that happen if I could do s-something about it.” Peter took a large, laboured breath. “I-I knew you would make the sacrifice s-so I made it instead. I j-just wanted to be a h-hero like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you are the most amazing child you know that? We are so lucky to have you as our son. You have always made us proud and what you just did proves just how much of a hero, an Avenger, you really are. You’re just like your Father, sometimes too much like him” Steve looked up at Tony and smiled slightly but then looked back down at Peter, “You’ve made us the proudest parents and we will ALWAYS love you as both Spider-Man and as our son. You’re always our hero Peter but today you were the Universe’s hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had no idea how he managed to get that out, he was so broken and felt sick to the stomach. He was expecting Tony to say something to the boy but when he didn’t the blonde knew he had to. He knew he had to tell Peter exactly what he would need to hear to be able to be truly at peace. Steve moved his free hand to brush Peter’s hair out of his face then cupped his husband’s hand behind their son’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Avengers had now seen what was happening between Steve, Tony and Peter and every single one of them started crying when it hit them. They knew someone must’ve used the stones to wipe out Thanos’ army and that no mortal could survive using even one infinity stone let alone all 6.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Dad.” Peter croaked at Steve and slowly turned his head to Tony, “and I love you so much too, Dad” Peter coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you so much, Peter.” Steve wept out, voice breaking, knowing this would be the last thing he ever said to his only child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you more than anything, son.” Tony managed to force out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled before finally giving in and passing over to the other side, at peace. Steve placed his head on Peter’s still chest and cried out. Everything was silent other than loud sobs of Steve, which echoed across the whole battlefield like a siren. The sound was heart-wrenching and caused many of the Avengers to collapse to the ground in disbelief, some even being physically sick from the pain of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was still in shock. And hadn’t moved at all since Peter had fallen into his arms. Tears were flooding down his face but he made no noise and was barely even breathing. The two men sat there for a while, embracing their son’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the other Avengers went over to attempt to comfort them, which obviously failed. T’Challa tried to pull Steve away from his son whilst Rhodey attempted to get Tony to let go of the 16 year old, but they both refused to budge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took me so long to write because i kept getting sad lol but i hope you like it! there will probably only be one more chapter :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>